1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and more specifically it relates to a toothbrush assembly which may contain a combination of appealing qualities to a child, and thereby may promote a superior way to achieve desirable habits associated with good oral hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various advantages in storing a toothbrush in an upright position, and numerous patents have disclosed holders or stands for retaining a toothbrush in a vertical position when placed on a horizontal surface. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,889 (Barre) discloses a toothbrush assembly including a toothbrush and a stand for holding the brush. The stand includes a cup portion having a cavity within, wherein the brush handle can be inserted. A pair of legs separate and unattached to one another support and are connected to the cup portion. Further included is a foot for each leg, each foot being connected to the lower end of the leg opposite the cup portion. The feet are also separate and unattached from one another. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 369,932 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 370,147 (Petronio) discloses a toothbrush holder in the shape of a torso having a front and rear portion. The front portion includes a recess extending therethrough, wherein a brush handle can be inserted. Further included, extending from the front portion, is a pair of feet which are separate and unattached from one another. A tail section extends from the rear portion. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.